The Mysterious Sins Collector
by Clarincia-chan
Summary: Di dunia ini tersebar banyak dosa, tapi tugas kami hanyalah mengumpulkan Seven Deadly Sins... Untuk Kaa-san kami... Author dah lama ga nulis.. jadi rada aneh dan yaahhh... Happy reading
1. Envy

**The Mysterious Sins Collector**

Suatu pagi di Crypton Gakuen.

"Ohayou!" Ujar seorang gadis yang berambut hijau tosca dan diikat dua seraya membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Ohayou Miku-chan!" Ujar gadis yang berambut pink dan dibiarkan terurai.

"Luka-chaan! Kamu memang selalu datang paling pagi ya!" Ujar gadis yang dipanggil Miku dengan riang.

"Ahh, engga juga kok, kamu juga selalu datang pagi." Ujar gadis yang dipanggil Luka itu.

Maka langsung saja Miku meletakan tasnya di samping tempat duduk milik Luka, karena memang di situ tempat duduknya.

Kringg! Kringgg! Kringgggg! Kringgg!

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" Ucap Seorang wanita yang umurnya kira-kira dua puluh-an, berambut coklat pendek yang dipotong dengan gaya bob, memakai pakaian bak seorang guru sambil berjalan masuk, ia membawa setumpukan kertas.

"Pagi Meiko-sensei!" Sapa beberapa anak.

"Hari ini sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan kimia kalian!" Ujar guru yang disapa Meiko-sensei oleh para muridnya.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan cemas dari para murid. Maka dengan cepat ia membagikan kertas ulangan satu persatu, dari yang nilainya paling rendah sampai yang paling tinggi.

Hingga..

"Megurine-san!" Panggil Meiko-sensei.

"Hai!" Ujar Luka sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Meiko-sensei.

"Sayang ya, kamu hanya salah satu." Ujar Meiko-sensei sambil memberikan hasil ulangan milik Luka.

"Ah, ya terimakasih sensei." Ujar Luka sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah Hatsune-san!" Ujar Meiko-sensei mengumumkan.

Maka Miku segera berdiri dan mengambil hasil ulangannya yang tentu saja.. Mendapat nilai sempurna.

Kringg! Kringgg!

"Anak-anak kalian boleh istirahat sekarang~" Ujar Meiko-sensei sambil berlalu keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Luka POV

Ah.. Salah satu, sayang bangett...

"Luka-chaan~" Panggil sebuah suara yang familiar.. Yep, dia Hatsune Miku yang memanggilku.

"Kenapa Miku-chii?" Tanyaku malas.

"Hm? Ga kenapa-napa kok. Makan bareng yuk!" Ujar Miku dengan riang.

"Ayo! Tempat biasa ya." Ujarku.

"Oke, kutunggu ya!" Ucap Miku sambil berlalu keluar.

Langsung saja aku pergi ke atap sekolah, ya sebenarnya dilarang sih, tapi itu tempat rahasia aku dan Miku. Dengan sigap aku mengambil bentoku dan berlari ke atap, saat kubuka pintunya, tak ada seorangpun di sana... Yah mungkin Miku-chii telat... Akupun membuka bentoku dan memakannya, lumayan lha buat menunggu si penggila negi itu.

Kring! Kringg! Kringg!

Ahh.. Mungkin Miku mendapat tugas dari guru, makannya dia tidak datang. Aku segera menutup kotak bekalku yang sudah habis dan segera berlari menuruni tangga, menuju kelasku yang berikutnya.

Normal POV

~skip time~

Murid-murid Crypton Gakuen sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.. Tapi masih ada beberapa murid yang masih di sekolah karena urusan klub mereka...

Sementara itu Luka sedang berjalan-jalan.. Yep, kita tahu bahwa dia sangat bosan dan dia sedang menunggu Miku untuk pulang bersama.. Tiba-tiba dia melihat Miku dan seorang laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Kaito Shion, orang yang disukainya sejak kelas 1 SMP... Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kaito Shion? Dia adalah cowo populer yang pastinya mempunyai banyak fangirl. Dan tentunya Miku tahu tentang perasaan Luka kepada laki-laki yang berambut biru laut tersebut. Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Luka berjalan mendekati mereka, karena tidak mau ketahuan, ia bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak.

"Miku.. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kelas 3 SMP!" Ucap Kaito.

"E-eh?!" Ucap Miku sambil ber-blushing-ria.

"Aku serius, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" Tanya Kaito.

Miku pun terdiam melihat ke arah mata Kaito dengan muka yang merah. Di balik semak-semak itu, Luka takut akan jawaban Miku berikutnya. Tapi, sebelum Luka ingin menghentikannya, Miku sudah menjawab pertanyaan Kaito.

"Y-ya.. Tentu saja! Aku juga telah menyukaimu sejak kelas 3 SMP." Jawab Miku riang.

Dan tentu saja, Luka yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak hancur hatinya. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya sendiri, bahkan seseorang yang tahu bahwa ia menyukai seorang Kaito Shion, menerima jadi pacarnya?!

Saat itu Luka merasa Miku ingin membuatnya cemburu.. Mungkin Miku selama ini hanya memanfaatkannya, namun cepat-cepat perasaan itu ditepisnya. Bagaimana seorang yang baik seperti Miku memanfaatkannya?

'Hah.. Mereka memang cocok sih.. Sudahlah.. Tidak apa..' Batin Luka.

"Pulang bareng, yuk!" Ajak Kaito.

"Iya!" Jawab Miku.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama Miku dan Kaito pergi dari tempat itu, maka Luka keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Belum lama setelah kepergian Miku dan Kaito, Luka mendapat sms dari Miku.

From : Miku the negi princess  
To : Tako Luka

Luka-chan, maaf ya aku tidak bisa pulang bareng sama kamu, aku ada urusan mendadak!

From : Tako Luka  
To : Miku the negi princess

Ya, tidak apa-apa kok.

Segera Luka memencet tombol send, padahal sedari tadi tangannya bergetar karena ia tahu bahwa Miku dan Kaito pulang bersama.

"Yah, tak apalah.. Kan mereka sudah jadian. Pasti pacar lebih pentingkan?" Gumam Luka pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampai di rumahnya ia membuka pintu dari kayu mahoni yang berwarna kecoklatan.

"Tadaima..." Ujar Luka.

Hening...

"Seperti biasa.. Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak ada di rumah.. Pasti mereka sibuk.." Ujar Luka.

Ya, Megurine Luka, anak dari Megurine Luki dan Megurine Gakuko, anak tunggal dari pemilik restaurant Noir Royaume, salah satu restaurant yang dibilang cukup sukses karena telah memiliki banyak cabang yang tersebar di berbagai negara. Sebagai penerus dari perusahaan keluarga, Luka diharapkan selalu sempurna dalam segala bidang, terutama pelajaran, karena dia adalah penerus dari perusahaan keluarganya.

Meskipun begitu rumah tempat Luka tinggal tidak begitu mewah. Mengapa? Karena kedua orang tuanya lebih suka hidup sederhana dan memilih untuk tidak menonjolkan kekayaan mereka.

Langkah demi langkah Luka menaiki tangga itu dengan perasaan yang kusam. Kekayaan orang tuanya itu tidak dapat mengubah perasaan sang gadis itu. Ia pun menghela nafas dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

"Huwaaaahh!" Teriak Luka sambil menghempaskan diri ke kasur yang berseprai pink.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.. K-kaito.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Isak Luka.

Ya, Luka tidak bisa membendung rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya lebih lama lagi...

"Huwaaaaa! Hikss.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Tangis Luka semakin deras.

Setelah beberapa saat menumpahkan rasa sedihnya dalam bentuk tangisan, Luka pun mengusap air matanya.

"Lebih baik aku ke taman." Gumam Luka pada dirinya sendiri.

Segera dia berganti pakaian dan mengambil tas kecil miliknya dan berlari menuruni tangga. Dia kembali membuka pintu mahoni yang berwarna coklat itu dan menutupnya kembali, tidak lupa mengunci pintu tersebut, dengan cepat dia berjalan kaki menuju taman yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Dari kejauhan ia dapat mendengar suara dua orang yang cukup dikenalnya.. Di dorong oleh rasa penasaran yang besar dia mendekati suara itu... Tentu saja dengan mengendap-endap.. Lalu dengan sigap dia bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon.

"Miku, tumben kamu ga main sama Luka." Ujar lelaki yang berambut biru yang tak lain adalah Kaito.

"Heh, ngapain?" Tanya Miku.

"Hah? Kok gitu? Bukannya kalian sudah bersahabat dari SD?" Tanya Kaito penasaran.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Seketika itu juga tawa Miku meledak.

"Eh? Apanya yang lucu?" Ujar Kaito.

"Aku, selama ini hanya memanfaatkan Luka! Dia itu kaya raya! Kalau aku bersahabat dengan diakan lumayan, bisa beli barang-barang bagus! Dia juga pintarkan? Lumayan! Bisa nyontek, aku juga memanfaatkannya untuk dekat denganmu! Tapi dia bodoh sih, tidak sadar kalau dia itu hanya kumanfaatkan! Jika si penggila tuna itu tidak kaya, ogah temanan sama orang selugu dia! Karena aku sudah jadian sama kamu, aku sudah tidak berteman dengannya lagi!" Terang Miku dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

Ketika mendengar itu perasaan Luka menjadi campur aduk, antara marah, sedih, kesal, sakit hati.. Dan cemburu.. Ya.. Cemburu karena Miku bisa berapacaran dengan Kaito.. Luka tak kuasa menahan air matanya karena ia telah dikhianati.. Tidak, bukan dikhianati.. Melainkan dimanfaatkan.. Muak berada di situ, Luka langsung berlari pergi tak peduli pada orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung ke arahnya.. Sampai..

Buaaakk!

"Ouch ouch ouch!" Seru seorang gadis yang berambut honey blonde.

"I-ittai..." Ringis Luka.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" Seru gadis yang berambut honey blonde sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di gaunnya.

"Maaf!" Ujar Luka sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di bajunya juga.

Gadis yang ia tabrak tadi berambut honey blonde, memakai sebuah pita besar di atas kepalanya dan juga dua pasang jepit di sisi kiri dan kanan poninya. Ia memakai gaun gothic lolita berwarna hitam, panjang gaun itu bisa dibilang cukup pendek karena mengantung di atas lutut gadis itu. Dan matanya berwarna biru langit. Dia sangat seperti boneka. Untuk sesaat Luka tidak menyadari bahwa ia memandangi gadis aneh itu cukup lama.

"Hoi! Kamu ngapain sih?!" Tanya gadis itu.

"E-eh?! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Jawab Luka tergagap.

"Ah! Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu!" Ujar gadis itu sambil berlalu.

'Siapa ya gadis itu?... Aneh...' Batin Luka sambil berjalan menuju arah rumahnya.

"Nee-chan, dia orang yang kita butuhkan.. Iyakan?" Tanya pemuda yang berambut seperti gadis itu.

"Iya~ tapi kita tidak bisa 'menggunakannya' terlebih dulu~ dia belum 'matang'. Fufufufu." Jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa seram.

"Hnn.. Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar pemuda itu.

Lalu mereka berdua memutar dan berjalan menuju gang sempit, dalam hitungan menit mereka berdua telah hilang di telan kegelapan.

"Tadaimaa~" Ujar Luka sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Haaahh.. Mereka belum pulang juga.." Ucap Luka dengan lesu.

Dengan cepat dia masuk ke kamar miliknya dan mengerjakan pr yang tadi di berikan di sekolah.

**Keesokan harinya, di Crypton Gakuen.****  
**

Terdengar suara beberapa murid Crypton Gakuen yang sedang mengobrol dengan riang di taman sekolah, tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang berambut pink sedang berjalan mendekati mereka, yang tak lain adalah Luka Megurine.

"Miku-chan! Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke mall yuk!" Ajak seorang murid yang berambut keabu-abuan dan memakai bando berwarna hitam.

"Eh? Boleh-boleh!" Jawab Miku riang.

"Nanti sekalian ke photo both yuk!" Seru salah satu siswi yang bergabung dalam kelompok kecil itu yang sedari tadi asik mengobrol dengan riangnya.

"Wuah! Boleh tuh! Boleh!" Ujar Miku.

"Eh! Kelas udah mau mulai nih! Balik ke kelas yuk!" Ajak seorang siswi yang berambut pirang dan diikat ke samping.

"Oke deh!" Seru semua siswi yang sedari tadi asik mengobrol.

Maka para siswi tadi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan melewati arah yang berbeda dari tempat Luka memperhatikan mereka.

"Tch.. Kenapa Miku diajak sedangkan aku tidak?!" Gumam Luka sambil menahan kemarahannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, kecemburuannya terhadap Miku semakin bertambah dan menumpuk di hatinya..

**Saat pelajaran musik.****  
**

"furete ite modorenakute ii~" Nyanyi Miku dengan riang.

"sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata~" Sambung Luka.

Setelah bait terakhir, musik yang mengaluni lagu mereka berdua pun berakhir. Dengan berakhirnya duet antara Miku dan Luka seisi kelas bertepuk tangan dengan riuh, karena suara kedua orang tersebut bisa disejajarkan dengan penyanyi profesional.

"Wah! Hatsune-san kamu harus mewakili sekolah kita untuk lomba musik mendatang! Kamu sangat berbakat!" Puji sang guru musik yang mengenakan kacamata dan berambut hitam panjang.

"E-ehh? Baiklah! Saya akan mencobanya." Jawab Miku dengan tersenyum.

'Tch.. Kenapa bukan aku yang dipuji?! Bukankah suaraku jauh lebih bagus daripada si penggila negi itu?!' Batin Luka.

"Ya~ pelajaran musik hari ini selesai, kalian boleh beristirahat!" Ujar sang guru musik dengan penuh semangat.

Maka murid-murid berhamburan keluar dari ruangan musik tersebut dan berlari ke kantin sekolah.

"Miku-chan! Makan bareng yukk~" Ajak seorang siswi.

"Bolehh!" Jawab Miku riang.

"Aku ikut juga!" Seru siswi yang lain.

Dalam beberapa saat, Miku dan beberapa siswi lain telah duduk di meja makan dan mulai makan. Sedangakn Luka? Dia duduk di ujung ruangan, sendirian, memakan bentonya sendirian... Kenapa tidak ada yang mengajaknya makan bersama? Karena dia dari dulu hanya berteman dengan Miku, dan itu membuat siswa dan siswi yang lain menganggap dia sombong..

'Tchh.. Kenapa dia bisa punya banyak teman sedangkan aku tidak?!' Batin Luka dengan penuh amarah.

Dengan penuh kekesalan Luka memakan bentonya dengan cepat.

Kringg! Krriinggg!

Luka dengan perasaan yang campur aduk berjalan ke arah loker sepatunya, saat hendak membuka lokernya, ia mendengar suara seperti sebuah barang yang terjatuh.

"Miku-chan! Kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Teriak seorang siswa panik.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok! Aku terjatuh gara-gara aku terlalu banyak mendapat surat penggemar, hehehe." Jawab Miku sambil tertawa bodoh.

"Hahh.." Dengus Luka.

Saat ia membuka lokernya, dia hanya mendapati beberapa surat dari penggemarnya.

"Tch.. Kenapa dia bisa dapat lebih banyak?!" Gumam Luka dan tentu saja dengan aura gelap di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membunuhnya? Pasti aku akan menang dalam segala hal.. Aku akan menjadi juara kelas, ikut dalam kompetisi menyanyi.. Berpacaran dengan Kaito Shion.. Dan masih banyak lagi.. Hahahaha.. Kenapa aku dari tadi tidak kepikiran itu ya? Bodohnya aku." Gumam Luka dengan sangat pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Dengan segera dia meng-sms Miku agar dia datang ke kebun belakang sekolah. Setelah itu, ia segera bergegas ke kebun belakang sekolah sambil membawa cutter di kantong bajunya yang Luka dapatnya di dalam lokernya. Bagaimana bisa di situ, Lukapun tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi yang jelas, tak jauh dari sana, tampak dua orang murid yang berambut honey blonde.

"Nee-chan, saatnya beraksi." Ujar pemuda yang berambut honey blonde yang diikat pony tail kecil.

"Iya iya, aku tahu! Ayo!" Ucap gadis yang berambut honey blonde dan memakai pita besar di kepalanya.

Segera mereka berdua mengikut Luka ke taman belakang sekolah.

**Di taman belakang sekolah.**

"Miku-chaan~ apakah kamu ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?" Tanya Luka dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

"E-eh? Iya." Jawab Miku ragu-ragu.

"Saat itu, kamu menyelamatkan aku dari anak-anak yang membully-ku.. Bukankah begitu?" Tanya Luka lagi.

"Iya.." Jawab Miku.

"Aku saat itu sangat mempercayaimu.. Tapi.. KENAPA KAMU HANYA MEMANFAATKAN AKU?!" Teriak Luka tiba-tiba dan tentu saja mengagetkan Miku.

"A-aku.." Ucap Miku, tapi terpotong oleh Luka.

"JAWAB AKU MIKU! AKU KIRA AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MENDAPATKAN TEMAN SEJATI! TAPI KAU HANYA MEMANFAATKANKU! MEMANFAATKAN KEKAYAANKU!" Seru Luka penuh emosi.

"Hah, memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanfaatkanmu, wahai penerus restoran Noir Royaume?" Tanya Miku sinis.

"I-itu.." Jawab Luka speechless..

"Sudahlah!" Seru Luka sambil mengeluarkan cutternya dan berjalan mendekati Miku.

Miku yang ketakutan pun hanya bisa mundur ketakutan, tapi dewi fortuna tidak memihak padanya. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya, Miku telah menyentuh tembok pembatas taman.

"Inilah akhirmu, Hatsune Miku." Ujar Luka sinis.

"T-tidak.. T-tolong ampuni a-aku.." Ucap Miku terbata-bata.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya cerita ini makin seru bukan?~" Tanya seorang gadis dari atas pohon.

"Siapa kamu?! Berani-beraninya kamu mengangguku!" Seru Luka geram.

"Kamu sudah lupa padaku?" Tanya gadis itu seraya melompat turun dari pohon itu.

Setelah mendarat Luka memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia tahu bahwa itu adalah gadis yang ditabraknya waktu itu.

"K-kamu?! Inikan area sekolah! Kenapa kamu bisa di sini?!" Seru Luka marah.

"Bukankah itu tidak penting?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tenang.

"Nah, Hatsune-san~ apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"A-apa?" Tanya Miku ketakutan.

"Hah.. Percuma saja bertanya pada makhluk rendah sepertimu.. Mari kita akhiri saja permainan yang membosankan ini, shall we? Len, kau tahukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan?" Ucap gadis itu sinis sambil memerintah orang yang bernama Len.

"Haaii.." Ucap seorang pemuda yang berambut honey blonde dan diikat pony tail dengan malas dari atas pohon.

"_O viri peccatoris procidit_..." Gumam gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya yang berwarna merah muda menyelimuti Luka, dan tiba-tiba saja Luka berubah menjadi sebuah coklat yang berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah muda. Dengan sigap pemuda yang bernama Len segera menangkapnya dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah kotak coklat.

"Nah, Hatsune Miku, sebaiknya kau berterimakasih pada kami karenakami menyelamatkan nyawamu.." Ujar gadis yang berambut pirang tersebut.

"E-eh? I-iya?" Jawab Miku yang masih ketakutan dan bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

Ketika Miku menoleh ke arah kedua pemuda dan gadis yang aneh tersebut berjalan, tetapi ia sudah tidak mendapati siapapun di sana.

'Tadi itu apa?' Batin Miku.

_ To be Continued _

**Me : Nyahahahah! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic baru dan multichap! **

**Julia : Yang twisted fairytale?**

**Me : O-oh.. yang itu.. Etto... masih dalam pengerjaan sih... hehehe..**

**Abaikan yang di atas itu XD**

**Intinya...**

**Review ya! (kalo mau)**

**Seperti biasa segala macam review diterima, mulai dari pujian hingga kritikan pedas, mulai dari masukan hingga keluaran (?) **

**Dan... Judulnya rada ga nyambung jadi ya... hehehehe**


	2. Sloth

**The Mysterious Sins Collector**

Beberapa bulan setelah Luka menghilang, pencarian masih terus berlanjut, sementara Miku yang menjadi saksi dari kejadian yang 'aneh' itu hanya memilih untuk diam.

Sekarang adalah tanggal 13 Februari 2xxx, seperti biasa, para gadis ribut tentang valentine, termasuk tokoh utama kita kali ini, Hatsune Miku. Sepertinya dia telah melupakan kasus mengenai hilangnya Luka..

"Besok Valentine ya!" Ujar gadis yang berambut pirang dan diikat ke samping.

"Hehe, kamu akan memberi coklat ke siapa, Neru?" Tanya Miku.

"Hmmm.. Aku akan memberinya ke N-nero.." Ujar Neru pelan dengan muka yang memerah.

"Nanti kita buat coklatnya bersama-sama ya!" Seru Miku.

"Wah! Boleh tuh!" Seru Neru.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran di lewati oleh sang tokoh utama kita. Saat pulang sekolah Neru segera menghampirinya.

"Nee~ Miku-chan, ayo kita pergi!" Ujar Neru bersemangat.

"Ayo!" Seru Miku.

Segera saja kedua gadis itu berjalan ke sebuah toko yang menjual pernak-pernik untuk valentine.

"Kyaaa~ ada banyak nih! Pilih yang mana ya?" Tanya Neru pada Miku.

"Pilih yang mungkin Nero suka saja!" Saran Miku.

"Okay!" Ucap Neru sambil berlalu.

Saat Miku sedang asik memilih coklat dan pembungkusnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang gadis yang tak asing baginya berdiri di depan kasir. Setelah mengamati beberapa lama, ia akhirnya ingat. Gadis itu adalah orang yang mengubah Luka menjadi coklat.

"Hei!" Teriak Miku ke gadis itu.

Sesaat gadis itu menengok ke belakang dan menatap Miku dengan pandangan kosong, seolah-olah merendahkan Miku, lalu dengan santai ia mengambil belanjaannya dan keluar dari toko tersebut. Miku yang melihat gadis itu keluar segera mengejarnnya.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Teriak Miku kelelahan.

Tetapi gadis itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

'Cepat sekali jalannya.' Batin Miku.

"Miku! Tadi kok kamu lari keluar?" Tanya Neru tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok.." Jawab Miku.

"Ouwh.. Baiklah, aku ke dalam lagi ya!" Ujar Neru sambil menepuk pundak Miku pelan.

Beberapa saat Neru masuk ke dalam toko coklat tersebut, Miku ikut masuk ke dalam.

Tak jauh dari toko coklat tersebut, seorang gadis yang berambut honey blonde mengutuki saudaranya yang membuatnya berbelanja coklat dan berbagai macam pembungkusnya.

"Huh! Dasar si shota maniak pisang itu! Masa kakaknya disuruh belanja sih?! Geez.. Lihat saja nanti! Akan kubuang semua pisangnya!" Umpatnya dengan kesal.

"Tapi.. Tidak apa-apa... Dengan ini aku sudah menemukan "orang itu"... " Lanjutnya pelan.

**-**

"Kyaaaa! Kaito-sama! Terimalah coklatku!" Teriak seorang murid sambil memberikan coklatnya.

"Iya, iya, terimakasih ya." Ujarnya seraya mengambil coklat itu.

Lalu gadis itu langsung pergi ke temannya dan berteriak gembira, dan temannya juga bergembira atas keberhasilan temannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Miku hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menahan kepedihan hatinya

'Kaito benar-benar populer ya?...' Batinnya sedih.

"Hei, Miku, kamu tidak cemburu?" Tanya Neru.

"E-eh? H-hah? T-tidak kok.." Jawab Miku terbata-bata.

"Kamu hebat ya.. Kalau aku melihat Nero-kun jalan bersama perempuan lain saja rasanya aku mau membunuh perempuan itu.." Ujar Neru.

"Bunuh?" Tanya Miku atau lebih tepat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh?! E-engga kok! Tadi aku hanya bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius, ahahahaha..." Ucap Neru kalang kabut sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hahahaha, kamu lucu deh, Neru!" Tawa Miku.

"Ahahaha, begitukah?" Ujar Neru sambil menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Ayo kita ke kelas!" Seru Miku.

"Hn!" Balas Neru

Tak terasa waktu telah berlalu dan sekarang sudah waktu pulang sekolah. Setelah kelas menjadi sepi, Miku beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan keluar, saat itu, ia melihat Kaito sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil merangkul beberapa gadis. Miku yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkejut..

"Ah.. Begitu ya?... Kalau Kaito senang, aku juga senang.." Gumam Miku sambil tersenyum kecut sembari tangannya mengenggam erat coklat yang belum sempat diberikan kepada Kaito.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Pagi!" Sapa seorang murid.

"Pagi juga!" Balas salah satu murid yang disapa oleh temannya.

Pagi hari di Crypton Gakuen berlalu dengan damai tapi mungkin tidak damai bagi Miku dan Kaito.

"Nee.. Miku.. Uang jajanku baru saja dipotong oleh orang tuaku.." Ujar Kaito dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa?" Tanya Miku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Karena aku ketahuan membawa pulang perempuan.." Jawab Kaito dengan lesu.

"Tenang saja Kaito! Pasti orang tuamu akan menambah uang jajanmu lagi!" Ujar Miku menyemangati Kaito.

"Hnn.. Terimakasih Miku.." Ucap Kaito dengan tersenyum lesu.

'Aku harus membantu Kaito!' Batin Miku.

"Well.. Well.. Ini semakin menarik bukan?" Ujar seorang gadis yang berambut honey blonde sambil duduk di salah satu cabang pohon.

** Di dalam kelas X-A ****  
**

"Baik anak-anak hari ini ibu akan bagikan hasil ulangan biologi kalian." Ucap seorang perempuan yang berambut pirang dan agak sedikit ikal.

Seketika kelas menjadi ribut, karena mereka menerka-nerka mendapat nilai berapa dan siapa yang dapat nilai tertinggi. Dengan tenangnya guru tersebut membagikan hasilnya, sampai pada giliran..

"Shion-san! Nilaimu turun sekali! Biasanya anda mendapat nilai tertinggi, tapi sekarang malah menurun drastis!" Serunya sambil mengangkat dan menunjukan nilai ulangan milik Kaito.

"M-maaf.." Ucap Kaito dengan sedih sambil berjalan lesu dan mengambil kertas ulangannya.

'Kasihan Kaito.. Aku harus membuatnya ceria lagi.. Tapi bagaimana caranya?' Batin Miku.

========================== **Skip time, after school** ===================================

Miku melangkah dengan riangnya sambil menjengjeng tas sekolah di tangan kanannya, tiba-tiba ia menabrak seorang gadis yang mengenkan gaun berwarna merah, merasa bersalah, Miku membantu wanita itu mengambil barang-barang yang dijatuhkannya.

"Etto.. Nona, bahan-bahan ini cukup aneh.. Nona mau membuat apa ya?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

"Oh.. Ini, aku akan membuat ramuan kebahagiaan." Jawabnya santai.

"Eh?! Ramuan kebahagiaan?! Boleh ajari aku cara membuatnya?" Tanya Miku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Boleh saja, ayo ikut aku." Ucap wanita itu dengan santai.

Maka mereka berdua berjalan beriringan sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup sederhana. Dengan bergegas kedua orang itu masuk dan mulai membuat 'ramuan kebahagiaan' itu.

============================= **Keesokan harinya** =====================================

Miku berjalan dengan riang menuju ke sekolahnya seraya menggenggam ramuan itu di sakunya, ia bertekad untuk memberikan ramuan itu pagi ini juga, beruntung baginya, ia langsung berpapasan dengan Kaito pagi itu juga, langsung saja ia berlari kecil menuju Kaito dan menghampirinya tapi tiba-tiba segerombolan anak perempuan mengerubuni Kaito dan mendesak Miku pergi menjauh.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai pulang sekolah.." Ujar Miku kecewa.

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu, begitu pula dengan jam. Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Miku datang juga, yaitu saatnya pulang sekolah, beruntung baginya bahwa Kaito tertidur di mejanya dan para fan girls Kaito juga telah pergi. Dengan perlahan Miku berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja milik Kaito yang tak begitu jauh dari mejanya. Dengan pelan Miku menggoyangkan tangan milik Kaito agar ia terbangun, setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya Kaito bangun juga.

"Ada apa Miku?" Tanya Kaito yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Ah.. bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Jawab Miku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Ini adalah ramuan yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, Kaito, aku membuatnya sendiri, terimalah." Ucap Miku dengan riang.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lebar dan menampakan dua sosok manusia, seorang gadis dan yang lainnya merupakan seorang pemuda. Yang gadis memakai gaun gothic lolita berwarna hitam yang panjangnya di atas lutut, memakai pita hitam yang tampak seperti telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya dan rambutnya berwarna _honey blonde _serta kulitnya yang tampak pucat, sekilas ia tampak seperti boneka _porcelain. _Sementara pemuda yang berdiri di samping gadis tersebut memakai pakaian ala _butler _ yang berwarna hitam dengan kemeja di dalamnya yang berwarna putih, ia memakai sepatu _pantofel _hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna _honey blonde _ yang diikat menjadi _pony tail _ tinggi. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

"Hei! Kamu! Yang berambut biru! Jangan coba-coba kamu meminum ramuan itu!" Seru gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito.

"K-kamu! Jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangi aku!" Seru Miku marah

"Heh, memangnya kenapa?" Ujar Gadis itu merendahkan.

Sementara itu, Kaito membuka tutup botol itu dan hendak meminumnya, tapi..

**PRANGGGGGG!**

Botol kaca itu ditendang oleh pemuda yang datang bersama gadis itu, dan botol itupun jatuh ke tanah dan pecah, seketika itu juga lantai kelas menjadi seperti terbakar.

"Nice timing, Len." Ujar gadis itu santai.

" Thanks Rin." Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Len tersebut.

"Hei Miku! Kau gila ya!? Kamu mau membunuhku?!" Seru Kaito marah setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada lantai kelas mereka.

"M-membunuhmu?" Tanya Miku kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia dengan meminum itu~" Lanjut Miku.

"T-tapi lihatlah yang terjadi pada lantai itu! Jika aku meminumnya mungkin aku sudah mati!" Seru Kaito.

"Ehh? Bukankah jika kamu mati kamu bisa merasakan kebebasan? Kamu tidak perlu belajar, bisa bermain dengan perempuan yang kamu mau, sebanyak apapun, kamu juga bisa bebas dari orang tuamu bukan?" Ujar Miku.

"Kamu telah menjadi gila Miku!" Bentak Kaito.

"Aku? Gila? Aahh, tidak mungkin Kaito." Ujar Miku seraya tersenyum mengerikan dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku roknya.

Reflek, Kaito berjalan mundur tapi naas ia sudah terhentikan oleh jendela, sementara Miku, dia sudah berada tepat di depan Kaito.

"O viri peccatoris procidit..." Gumam gadis yang dipanggil Rin tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Miku histeris.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Miku untuk beberapa saat, tiba-tiba Miku tak ada lagi di sana, yang ada di sana adalah sebuah coklat yang berbentuk bunga berwarna biru muda yang kemudian diambil oleh pemuda yang bernama Len tersebut dan langsung di masukan ke dalam sebuah kotak coklat yang sudah ada coklat berbentuk hati yangh berwarna merah muda yang terdapat di dalamnya.

"K-kalian ini siapa?" Tanya kaito ketakuan.

"Manusia rendah tak perlu mengetahui kami ini siapa, yang jelas, rahasiakan ini atau kamu akan merasakan akibatnya." Ujar gadis yang dipanggil Rin itu dengan dingin sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

**=================================== To Be Continued ================================**

**Me : Aneh ya? Gaje ya? Tolong Reviewnya ya! Seperti biasa segala jenis review diterima di sini! **


	3. The Mysterious Past About the Twins

**The Mysterious Sins Collector**

Seorang gadis yang kira-kira berumur 14 tahun dan berambut _honey blonde_ sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan di depannya ada sebuah meja yang seperti dari abad 19'an dengan satu set peralatan minum teh yang lengkap di atas meja tersebut. Gadis itu meneguk teh yang ada di tangannya dengan elegantnya, sambil melihat keluar ia terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah lama sekali ya.. Sejak monster itu membunuh _kaa-san_.." Ujarnya sedih.

Sementara itu, di bangunan yang sama, tetapi lebih di luar, seorang pemuda yang umurnya sekitar 14 tahun dan mempunyai rambut yang warnanya sama dengan gadis itu, tapi ia mengikatnya menjadi _pony tail_. Ia mengenakan pakaian ala _butler_ yang berwarna hitam dan sedang melayani para pembeli, dari luar terdapat plang nama "Enchanted Utopia".

'Mana si Rin? Kenapa dia tidak membantuku?!' Batinnya geram.

Sementara gadis yang dibicarakan oleh saudara kembarnya itu masih terbenam dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rin, Kagamine Rin sementara pemudah yang sedang mengurusi pembeli bernama Len, Kagamine Len. Mereka berdua adalah kembar dan membuka usaha menjual coklat yang terkenal cukup lezat, mereka juga dikenal ramah dan baik kepada tetangga mereka sehingga mereka banyak disukai oleh para tetangga.. Ya itu hanya topeng yang mereka kenakan.. Di balik itu semua.. Mereka hanyalah iblis yang tidak berperasaan.. Yang mampu menggunakan manusia untuk mencapai tujuan mereka sendiri...

Rin kembali meminum tehnya lagi, kembali terbenam dalam pikirannya yang bergumul, penuh dengan kenangan menyakitkan yang ia dan saudara kembarnya alami...

**-flashback-**

****

"_Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san_! Ajari aku membuat cokelat yaa!" Pinta seorang anak kecil yang berambut _honey blonde_ dan menggunakan pita yang berwarna putih.

"Iya, Rin akan _kaa-san_ ajari nanti." Ujar perempuan yang dipanggil _kaa-san_ oleh Rin.

"Yeaaayy!" Seru anak yang dipanggil Rin itu.

"Len juga mau!" Ujar anak yang menyebut dirinya Len.

"Iya, iya, _kaa-san_ janji, nanti kita buat sama-sama, ya? Sekarang _kaa-san_ mau berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat dulu ya." Ujar _kaa-san_ mereka sambil mengacak-acak rambut mereka berdua. Sayangnya.. Janji itu tidak pernah dipenuhi.. Saat ibu mereka sedang berbelanja bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat.. Ia tertabrak dan penabraknya langsung pergi.. Orang-orang yang disekitarnya tidak memperhatikan.. Sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri... Jika.. Ada satu orang saja yang peduli.. Mungkin nyawa wanita yang umurnya berkisar 30-an ini bisa diselamatkan...

******Kringgg! Kringgggg!**

Seorang pria dengan rambut _blonde_ pendek dan agak berantakan mengangkat telepon tersebut, tentu saja Rin dan Len menghampiri pria tersebut. Melihat ekspresi yang aneh dari pria yang mengangkat telepon tersebut jelas mereka berdua bingung.

"Hai.. Hai.. Ya... Terimakasih telah memberitahuku..." Ujarnya seraya menutup telepon tersebut.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Hiks..." Tangis pria itu sambil tetap berdiri di tempat tadi.

"_Tou-san_? _Tou-san_ kenapa?" Tanya kedua anak itu kebingungan.

"I-ibu.. I-ibukalian pergi meninggalkan kita.." Jawabnya terbata-bata tetapi masih menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

"_Kaa-san_ pergi? _Kaa-san _pergi ke mana, _Tou-san_?" Tanya Rin bingung.

"_Kaa-san_ kalian telah pergi ke surga.." Jawab ayah mereka sambil mengusap air matanya.

"E-eh?..." Gumam Rin sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"_Kaa-saannn_!" Teriak Len sambil menangis terisak-isak.

Sudah satu minggu sejak ibu dari Rin dan Len meninggal, seorang perempuan yang mengaku sahabat lama ibu mereka sering datang untuk berkunjung. Perempuan itu bertubuh langsing dan memiliki rambut yang berwarna blonde dan cukup panjang serta sedikit _curly _di bagian ujung rambutnya. Ia adalah pemimpin perusahaan "_Laurence_" salah satu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal, maka tak mengherankan jika ia sering datang dengan mengenakan gaun yang tampak mahal atau memberiokan hadiah-hadiah mahal kepada Rin dan Len. Nama wanita itu adalah Sweet Ann. Tapi Rin dan Len sama sekali tidak menyukai wanita itu, berbanding jauh dengan ayah mereka. Beberapa bulan kemudian ayah Rin dan Len yang bernama Lucian menikah dengan wanita itu... Dan dimulailah... Penderitaan Rin dan Len yang sebenarnya..

**end of flashback****  
**

Gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Rin, masih duduk di tempat yang sama dan masih meminum tehnya.. Tak sadar ia mulai meneteskan air mata karena ingatan-ingatan menyedihkannya itu. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya itu, ia berjalan keluar dan mulai memakai celemek yang tergantung di samping pintu tersebut.

"_Nee-san_! Kenapa _nee-san_ lama sekali?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Len tersebut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Rin sambil melayani seorang pelanggan.

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Yohooo! Saya update lagi X3 Maaf Jika terlalu dikit dan masa lalu Rin dan Len belum terungkap banyak... Karena saya sengaja #digampar**

**Luka : Tolong reviewnya yaaa! Segala jenis review diterima kok disini!**


	4. Pride

**The Mysterious Sins Collector**

Dia, Lenka Kagami adalah putri tunggal dari direktur sebuah perusahaan di Jepang. Tak heran jika ia kaya raya. Dia bersekolah di Royale Academy, tempat para orang kaya bersekolah. Jadi, jika kalian ke sana tidak mengherankan jika para murid di sana mempunyai maid ataupun butler pribadi yang selalu mendampingi mereka, termasuk Lenka. Butler yang mendampinginya adalah Kagaine Rinto, sekilas mereka tampak mirip, seperti kembar.

Kembali ke Lenka, dia adalah seorang yang sempurna, baik di mata pelajaran maupun olah raga, wajahnya cantik dan ia juga tinggi.. Sayangnya ia sangat amat angkuh, dia juga senang merendahkan orang lain dan ia juga tidak mau berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya, ia hanya mau membuka diri kepada Rinto, _butler_nya.

Well.. Itu dirinya yang sekarang, jika kita lihat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur 5 tahun mungkin pendapat kalian akan berbeda, dulu, Lenka adalah pribadi yang ceria dan juga amat sangat baik kepada semua orang.. Tapi sebuah tragedi terjadi.. Ah, kita tak usah balas itu dulu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke masa kini.

Lenka berjalan dengan anggunnya dan duduk di kursinya yang paling depan dan persis di barisan tengah.

"Cih.. Sombong sekali dia." Bisik seorang siswi ke teman di dekatnya.

"Ya iyalah diakan putri dari direktur perusahaan _**malvolio**_." Ucap siswi lain dengan suara yang keras dan penekanan dibeberapa kata yang dimaksudkan untuk menyindir Lenka.

Sementara yang dibicarakan memilih untuk diam dan membaca novel misteri ya baru dibelinya, saat dia mulai membaca kata demi kata, buku itu telah diambil oleh seseorang.

"Ohayou, Lenka-chan!" Sapa seorang pemuda yang berambut honey blonde dan cukup berantakan, serta memakai jepitan di poninya agar poninya tidak menghalanginya.

"Rinto! Kembalikan buku milik ku!" Seru Lenka.

"Baiklah-baiklaahhh.. Kamu sangat membosankan Lenka-chan." Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan buku tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Rinto-kun! _You are so handsome_!" Jerit salah satu fan girl-nya Rinto.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Rinto sudah dikerubuni oleh para fan girlnya, sementara Lenka? Oh, dia tidak ambil pusing, baginya itu adalah hal yang biasa.

'Heh, sungguh manusia-manusia kurang kerjaan, lagipula itukan juga tidak berguna.' Batinnya sambil memperhatikan para siswi yang mengerubungi Rinto tersebut.

**  
****Kringg! Kringgg!****  
**

Lenka segera berdiri dari kursinya dan bergegas ke perpustakaan. Saat Rinto hendak menyusulnya ia telah dikerubuni oleh fans-fansnya.

"Maaf _ladies_, tapi saya harus pergi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah, Rinto-_kun_! Lagian Lenka pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Ucap salah satu fan girlsnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"O-oh, begitu ya?" Ujar Rinto sambil memaksakan senyum padahal hatinya merutuki fans-fansnya itu karena menghalangi jalannya.

Sementara itu, di perpustakaan Lenka mengambil beberapa buku, tapi tiba-tiba saja kedua lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang dan dia dibawa keluar dengan paksa oleh orang itu. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah akhirnya mereka tiba di toilet perempuan.

"Hei, Lily, mau apa kau?" Tanya Lenka dengan dinginnya.

"Tentu saja untuk memberimu pelajaran Lenka." Ujar wanita yang dipanggil Lily tersebut.

"Hahh, ini benar-benar membuang waktuku saja, daripada memberiku pelajaran bukankah lebih baik kau belajar? Nilaimukan di bawah rata-rata." Ucap Lenka merendahkan Lily.

"Hei! Jangan mentang-mentang kau pintar dan kaya, kau bisa seenaknya ya!?" Seru Lily marah.

"Oh, kamu salah Lily, aku bukan hanya pintar dan kaya, aku juga jago dalam olah raga dan juga cantik, _well_, bisa dibilang aku ini _perfect_." Ucap Lenka dengan santainya.

"Berisik!" Teriak Lily sambil mengguyur Lenka dengan air tapi Lenka tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"Sudah? Itu saja?" Tanyanya angkuh.

"Dasar sombong!" Seru Lily sambil menjambak rambutnya Lenka.

"_Well, well, well, playtime_ is over, Lily." Ucap Lenka sambil memegang lengan Lily yang menjambak rambutnya, lalu dengan gampangnya ia membanting Lily ke lantai dan meninggalkannya di sana.

"Lenka!" Seru Rinto senang karena telah menemukan _lady_nya.

"Apa?" Tanya Lenka dengan dinginnya.

"Aku mencarimu tahu! Dan kenapa bajumu basah?! Ayo ikut aku! Kita harus mengganti bajumu itu!" Ujar Rinto yang menghiraukan pertanyaan Lenka dan menyeretnya ke UKS.

Setelah sampai di UKS, Rinto langsung mengambil seragam ganti untuk Lenka dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti seragamnya yang basah di ruang ganti UKS. Dengan terpaksa Lenka menuruti Rinto, setelah Lenka selesai berganti seragam Rinto memaksa Lenka untuk menceritakan semuannya.

"Lily..." Geram Rinto.

"Sudahlah, diakan manusia yang rendah, biarkan saja dia." Ucap Lenka dengan penekanan kata rendah.

"Tapikan.." Ucap Rinto.

"Sudah, ayo kembali ke kelas." Ujar Lenka sambil berdiri lalu membuka pintu uks dan berjalan ke kelas mereka.

"Baiklah.." Gumam Rinto sambil mengikuti Lenka.

**-sepulang sekolah-****  
**

**PLAKKKKKK!****  
**

"Kau apakan Lenka hah?!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan marah.

"M-maafkan aku Rinto-_sama._. Aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap seorang gadis yang ditamparnya itu dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih.. Baiklah, akan kumaafkan kau, asal jangan mengulanginya lagi.. Jika kau mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Lily." Ancam pemuda yang bernama Rinto tersebut.

'Cih.. Dasar Lenka, mentang-mentang dia kaya raya dia bisa seenaknya saja menyuruh Rinto. Lihat saja besok.' Batin Lily dengan geram.

Kemudian Rinto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke arah tempat Lenka menunggu.

"Hei, Rinto, kamu tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku." Ujar Lenka dengan dingin.

"T-tapikan.." Ucap Rinto yang mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kita sudah dijemput." Ujar Lenka sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil limousin yang berhenti di depan sekolah.

Dengan sigap mereka berdua berjalan ke arah mobil tersebut dan masuk ke dalam limousin itu. Setelah duduk beberapa menit di dalam mobil tersebut, merekapun sampai di mansion kediaman keluarga Kagami. Rinto dan Lenka segera turun dari limousin itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh para pelayan dan butler yang lain, setelah melepaskan sepatu masing-masing, Lenka segera pergi ke ruang belajar dan tentu saja mendapat _private lesson_. Sementara Rinto pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi pakaian _butler _miliknya dengan kemeja yang berwarna putih dan _vest _yang berwarna hitam dengan celana panjang yang senada dengan warna _vest_nya. Ia juga mengenakan dasi yang berwarna merah yang dimasukannya ke dalam _vest_nya tersebut. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia segera menyusul Lenka ke ruang belajar.

**Keesokan harinya.**

Saat Lenka membuka loker sepatunya, alangkah terkejutnya dia karena ia mendapati banyak ulat bulu di dalam loker sepatunya, sehingga Lenka pingsan dan saat akan jatuh, Rinto dengan sigap menangkap Lenka dan membawanya ke UKS. Sebenarnya Lenka yang sempurna ini phobia pada ulat bulu, sehingga jika ia melihat binatang tersebut terlalu banyak ia bisa pingsan. Setelah membaringkan Lenka di UKS, Rinto segera keluar, karena ia masih harus mengurus kasus ulat bulu tersebut, tapi yang ia tidak tahu, ada sebuah siluet yang berdiri di samping pilar sambil tersenyum mengerikan.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga mengurus ulat bulu-ulat bulu itu." Ujar Rinto sambil berjalan ke arah UKS.

"HYAAAAAA!" Jerit seorang gadis dari arah UKS.

"Tunggu.. Suara itu.. Lenkaaa!" Seru Rinto sambil berlari ke arah UKS, ketika sampai di depan pintu uks, dia langsung membuka pintu itu, tapi tak ada gunanya karena pintu itu ternyata sudah dikunci dari dalam.

"Sialan..." Gumam Rinto.

Tanpa segan-segan, Rinto segera mendobrak pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam UKS tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Lily sedang menyerang Lenka dengan sebuah pisau dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Rinto sambil menahan tangan Lily yang hendak menyerang Lenka.

"Hahahaha! Aku? Tentu saja memberinya pelajaran! Ahahahahahaha!" Tawa Lily yang sepertinya telah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Lily terus mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya tapi cengkraman Rinto terlalu kuat alhasil dengan tidak sengaja Lily melepaskan pisaunya.

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba menghalangiku untuk membunuhnya!" Bentak Lily.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mau membunuhnya?!" Seru Rinto.

"Karena dia yang merampas semuanya! Ketenaranku! Dan juga pacarku!" Seru Lily.

"Aku? Mengambil pacarmu? Mana pernah." Ucap Lenka dengan nada yang dingin dan merendahkan meskipun di sekujur tubuhnya telah mendapat beberapa luka.

"Sejak kau di sini, dia putus denganku dan malah menyukaimu tahu! Dasar wanita sialan!" Seru Lily.

"Heh, bukan salahku dong, bukannya itu salahmu, karena kamu tidak secantik aku." Ujar Lenka merendahkan.

"Kamu!" Bentak Lily.

"Hei! Sudahlah!" Seru Rinto yang mencoba untuk melerai namun gagal.

Dengan cepat Lily mengambil pisau cadangan yang terdapat di sakunya dan menusuk Rinto tepat di perutnya.

"Ughh.." Rintih Rinto sambil memeganggi perutnya.

"Hahahahahahaha! Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk membunuh Lenka, ahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Lily dengan wajah psikopatnya.

Dengan menahan sakit Rinto segera mengambil pisau yang dijatuhkan oleh Lily dan menyerang gadis tersebut tepat di perutnya.

"R-rinto?" Ujar Lenka sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan horor.

"Maafkan aku.. L-lenka.." Ucap Rinto dengan nada penyesalan sambil menahan luka yang dialaminya.

"Ah, sepertinya kita terlambat Len." Ucap seorang gadis dari ambang pintu UKS.

"S-siapa kalian?!" Tanya Lenka dengan perasaan yang takut.

"Kami? Ah, kau tidak usah tahu kami siapa, karena itu tidak penting." Ucap pemuda yang datang bersama gadis itu.

"Cih, aku juga tidak mau tahu. Kalau begitu, cepat obati Rinto! Ini perintah!" Perintah Lenka.

"Ternyata yang satu ini cukup sok juga ya." Ucap gadis yang misterius itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! C-cepat obati dia! Hiks.. Hiks.. R-rinto.. R-rinto.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ujar Lenka sambil terisak-isak

"Sudah Lenka, t-tidak apa.." Rintih Rinto.

"_Cliché_ sekali." Gumam Rin dengan wajah yang bosan.

Sementara Lily? Ah, dia sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa di lantai UKS.

"Ayo kita akhiri ini, Len." Perintah gadis misterius tersebut.

"Baiklah." Ujar Len malas.

"_O viri peccatoris procidit_..." Gumam Len.

Tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Lenka dan Rinto. Lenkapun menutup matanya, saat ia membuka matanya kembali ia melihat sebuah rumah yang asing tapi juga familiar baginya.

"Hei, bukankah itu aku?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang bermain dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang umurnya hampir sama dengan anak perempuan tersebut.

"Lenka-chan! Tunggu!" Ujar anak laki-laki tersebut sambil mencoba untuk meraih pundak perempuan yang dipanggil Lenka tersebut.

"Ga mau! Rinto lambat sih!" Ujar Lenka sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Lenka yang terlalu cepat!" Ujar anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Rinto itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan dari arah ruang tamu yang membuat dua anak itu menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Lenka, sini.." Ujar Rinto sambil menarik tangan Lenka dan menuntunnya ke sebuah pohon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lenka dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan ta- Lenkaaaa!" Jawab Rinto tapi ucapannya terpotong karena Lenka telah digendong oleh seorang wanita dan dibawa pergi.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria datang dan membawa pergi Rinto.

"Rintooo!" Teriak Lenka.

"Lenkaaaaaa!" Teriak Rinto.

Tapi kedua orang tak menghentikan langkah mereka, meskipun.. Kedua anak ini telah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Beberapa tahun berlalu ternyata Rinto dididik untuk menjadi _butler _sedangkan Lenka dibawa oleh kakak ibunya, dan dididik untuk meneruskan perusahaan _malvolio_. Saat Rinto berusia 13 tahun, ia menjadi _butler_ pribadi Lenka, dari pertama Rinto bertemu kembali dengan Lenka, ia langsung tahu jika Lenka adalah saudara kembarnya. Sedangkan Lenka? Dia mengalami kehilangan ingatan atas apa yang terjadi pada saat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dan peristiwa-peristiwa sebelumnya.. Ya.. Jadi ia tidak tahu jika Rinto adalah saudara kembarnya.

Masa lalu yang tragis.. Hanya karena keegoisan orang dewasa menyembabkan dua saudara kembar ini terpisah.. Dan juga membunuh kedua orang tua Rinto dan Lenka.. Ya...

"R-rinto.. Rintoo! Huwaaaaaaaa!" Tangis Lenka setelah semua ingatannya kembali.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku Rinto!" Seru Lenka sambil terus menangis.

"Semua sudah terlambat... Yang terjadi di masa lalu tidak bisa diulangi lagi bukan?..." Ujar Rin.

"Ya.. Mungkin.." Gumam Len.

Setelah cahaya yang membungkus tubuh Lenka dan Rinto hilang, tubuh kedua remaja itu juga hilang, yang tertinggal di situ adalah sebuah coklat yang berbentuk yin dan satunya lagi berbentuk yang. Dan kedua coklat itu digabungkan akan menjadi yin dan yang.. Simbol yang melambangkan _balance _atau keseimbangan.. Ya.. Seperti kembar..

Len mengambil kedua coklat itu dan dimasukannya ke dalam kotak yang berisi dua coklat yang lain, yaitu coklat yang berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah muda dan coklat yang berbentuk bunga. Kemudian kedua orang itu meninggalkan UKS dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Setelah pulang sekolah para murid menemukan jasad Lily tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan tubuh Rinto maupun Lenka dan keberadaan kedua orang itu menjadi misteri...

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Akhirnya update jugaa XD entah kenapa saya merasa chap kali ini aneh, kalau misalnya ada yang ga suka sama chap ini bilang ya dalam bentuk saran maupun kritikan, nanti akan saya perbaiki lagi. Dan seperti biasa, sialahkan review, dan maaf kalau banyak typo dan kependekan, yang review udah saya bales di pm... See you next time OwO**


	5. Greed : Part 1

**The Mysterious Sins Collector**

Kira-kira 5 tahun telah berlalu, setelah insiden menghilangnya beberapa murid SMA secara misterius tersebut berakhir. Sejak saat itu tidak ada berita orang yang hilang secara misterius lagi. Apakah semuanya akan bertahan lama?.. Well, nobody know about it.

Seorang pemuda yang berambut oranye yang cukup acak-acakan berjalan memasuki ruangan pengadilan, dia memakai jubah ala hakim.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai persidangan ini!" Seru laki-laki itu lantang.

Sidang tersebut berjalan dengan lancar dan dimenangkan oleh pihak terdakwa yang terbukti tidak bersalah, malah ternyata sang pemberi kesaksian yang membunuh sang korban, tentu saja keluarga sang terdakwa sangat senang akan hasilnya.

"Tuan Lui, terimakasih telah membebaskan suamiku dari tuduhan pembunuhan ini." Ujar seorang wanita yang merupakan istri dari terdakwa.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, ini adalah tugasku." Ujar Lui sambil tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih! Sungguh terimakasih! Oh! Bagaimana aku bisa membalaskan kebaikanmu ini?!" Seru wanita itu dengan bahagia.

"Hahaha, tak usah, sudah ya, aku mau pergi dulu." Ujar Lui sambil tersenyum manis dan berjalan pergi.

Beruntung bagi Lui, karena rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari pengadilan. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, ia sampai di sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana, ia membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ring, aku pulang." Ujar Lui sambil menaruh jubahnya asal.

"Selamat datang Lui." Ucap wanita yang dipanggil Ring sambil mengayuh kursi rodanya mendekati Lui.

"Huwaaaaahh! Aku capek sekali!" Seru Lui sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sofanya yang empuk itu.

"Lui.. Apakah tadi sidangmu berjalan dengan baik?" Tanya Ring dengan khawatir.

"Iya! Dan ternyata sang saksi adalah pelakunya!" Jawab Lui dengan semangat dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Woaaah! Keren! Ternyata ada juga ya yang begitu!" Ujar Ring sambil mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati Lui dan memeluknya.

"Ya, begitulah, dunia ini memang penuh misteri." Ucap Lui seraya memeluk Ring kembali.

"Apakah tadi kau sudah ke dokter?" Tanya Lui tiba-tiba.

"Ya, sudah kok! Tadi aku sudah terapi dan diberi obat." Jawab Ring dengan senyuman yang manis.

"O-oh begitu, b-baguslah." Ujar Lui terbata-bata dengan muka yang sudah semerah buah tomat.

"Hahahaha, kau ini, sudah menikah masih saja sering blushing!" Ucap Ring sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"H-hei! Ini tidak lucu tahu!" Seru Lui sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hahahaha, maafkan aku, dan makan malam sudah siap lhoo." Ujar Ring sambil tersenyum jahil, lalu bersiap untuk memutar kursi rodanya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu, _hime-sama_." Ucap Lui seraya berdiri dan mendorong kursi roda milik Ring.

"Terimakasih, _O knight in shining armor_." Ujar Ring sambil terkekeh geli.

Makan malam dilalui dengan penuh canda tawa dan suasana yang romantis. Tapi disuatu tempat yang tak lain adalah sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup ternama tampak dua orang yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Dokter! Kenapa dokter tidak segera mengambil penganan terhadap nyonya Hibiki?!" Seru seorang perawat dengan marah.

"Heh, buat apa aku menanganinya? Lagipula setelah hasil ronsen terakhir kali, kemungkinan dia untuk sembuh kecil sekali, jadi daripada susah payah dan hasilnya tidak jelas, lebih baik berbohong padanya." Ujar dokter itu dengan santai.

"T-tapi! Walaupun begitu, kita bisa saja menyelamatkan nyawanya! Itukan tugas seorang dokter dan perawat!" Seru perawat itu lagi.

"Kau terlalu naif.. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang dulu." Ujar dokter itu sambil berjalan pergi.

"-dan jangan pernah memberi tahu Hibiki Ring akan ini jika kau tidak mau kau dipecat dan memungkinkan kau tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun di kota ini.." Lanjut dokter itu, lalu ia pun meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dengan mengendarai mobilnya dan menghilang dari pandangan sang perawat itu.

"Si dokter sialan itu.." Gumam perawat itu lalu ia meninggalkanrumah sakit itu juga.

Kembali ke Ring dan Lui.

"Lui, aku akan mencuci piringnya, kau bantulah aku." Ujar Ring sambil mengayuh kursi rodanya.

"Eh?! Tapi!" Bela Lui.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Seru Ring.

"Baiklah..." Ujar Lui pasrah.

Ketika mereka berdua sedang mencuci piring, tiba-tiba Ring menjatuhkan piringnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ring?! Ring?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Lui khawatir.

"L-lui?.. K-kau dimana? K-kenapa g-gelap sekali? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.." Jawab Ring sambil menatap kosong tentu saja dengan muka yang shock.

"Aku di sini, tunggu ya.. Aku akan telepon doktermu!" Ujar Lui sambil bergegas menuju telepon rumahnya dan menelepon dokter langganan Ring.

Meskipun telah ditelepon berkali-kali tapi dokter itu tak menjawab juga, ya, bagaimana dia mau menjawab handphonenya saja dia silent. Akhirnya Lui memutuskan untuk menelepon ambulans dan kembali ke tempat Ring tadi, nafas Ring sudah makin tak beraturan dan dalam sekejab tubuhnya telah lumpuh total.

"Tidak! Ring!Bertahanlah! Ambulans akan segera tiba! Jangan pergi! Ring!" Seru Lui sambil menggenggam tangan Ring dengan erat.

Tapi apa dayanya manusia? Tuhan telah mengambil nyawa wanita yang paling dicintai oleh Lui ini dan ketika ambulans telah datang.. Semuanya terlambat.. Ring telah meninggal..

Beberapa minggu kemudian, ketika Lui hendak berangkat kerja, pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang, dengan rasa yang malas ia segera membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Lui.

"Ah, saya dulu perawatnya Hibiki Ring, nama saya IA." Ujar perawat itu sambil mengenalkan diri.

"Oh... A-ada apa ya?" Tanya Lui dengan nada yang cukup sedih.

"Sebenarnya.. Dokter sudah tahu jika penyakit nyonya Hibiki sudah sangat parah tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengambil tindakan apapun, saya juga sudah memarahinya.. Tapi dia malah mengancam saya dan saya tidak boleh memberitahukannya kepada anda.. S-saya.. B-benar-benar minta maaf!" Cerita IA sambil meneteskan bulir-bulir air matanya.

"Dokter sialan itu..." Geram Lui sambil memukul tembok rumahnya, dia tak menghiraukan tangannya yang kesakitan itu.

"Ah, lebih baik saya segera kembali, itu saja yang ingin saya katakan, terimakasih tuan Hibiki." Ujar IA sambil berlari terburu-buru dan menyetop taksi untuk mengantarnya ke tempat kerjanya.

Dengan segera Lui menggugat sang dokter itu dan membawanya ke pengadilan, tapi pada akhirnya si dokter itu dinyatakan tidak bersalah... Lui pergi dari ruang pengadilan itu dengan lesu, tiba-tiba ia melihat hakim yang tadi dan dokter yang tadi itu sedang bercakap-cakap, karena penasaran, Lui menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya!" Ujar dokter itu sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Ahahahaha, itu tidak masalah bagiku." Ucap hakim itu sambil menerima uang tersebut.

Karena geram, Lui segera melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya itu dan menonjok pipi hakim itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau lakukan itu?! Bukankah kau seorang hakim?! Kaukan harusnya membela kebenaran dan keadilan! Bukan menerima uang sogokan!" Seru Lui marah.

"Kau terlalu naif.." Ujar hakim itu dengan santainya dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah memberi tatapan dingin kepada dokter itu, Lui berjalan pergi ke rumahnya.

"Naif huh?... Yah, baiklah.. Sepertinya aku tak usah membela keadilan lagi.." Gumam Lui sambil membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Beberapa minggu kemudian telepon di rumah Lui berdering, dengan enggan Lui mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo?" Ucap Lui.

"Pesanan anda sudah jadi tuan Lui." Ujar orang yang diseberang sana.

"Baguslah, nanti aku akan mengambilnya." Ucap Lui seraya menaruh teleponnya kembali.

**To Be Continued**

**Me : Saya hadir lagi! Maaf kalau lama banget updatenya A Pas kemarin saya lagi bikin cover buat fanfic ini, trus udah jadi... Malah kaga bisa diupload! Argghhhhhh! (Malah curhat) Nanti kalau udah, tolong kritik dan sarannya atas covernya yaa XD Jangan lupa review, seperti biasa kritik, saran, dll diterima disini jadi jangan sungkan XD**

**Rin : Clarinvia-chan minta maaf kalau chap kali ini ga memuaskan, kependekan dan kalau misalnya ada typo dia minta maaf.**

**Me : Good job Rinny! *lempar jeruk sekarung***

**Rin : Yoi! *nangkep jeruknya***


	6. Greed : Part 2

**The Mysterious Sins Collector**

Setelah menutup telepon rumahnya, ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mengendarai mobilnya ke sebuah toko boneka yang cukup besar dan mewah. Segera ia masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Ah! Kau sudah datang, Tuan Hibiki." Ujar penjaga toko tersebut itu.

"Ya, begitulah mana pesananku?" Tanya Lui

"Ini tuan." Ujar penjaga toko itu seraya memberikan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar itu. Segera Lui memberikan sejumlah uang dan membawa pergi kotak itu. Segera ia mengendarai mobilnya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumahnya yang sekarang telah menjadi amat megah, ia segera membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah boneka yang sangat mirip dengan Ring, ya hanya bedanya, yang ini hanya sebuah boneka. Segera Lui memeluk boneka itu dengan erat.

"Ring! Aku merindukanmu! Kali ini aku janji! Aku akan membahagiakanmu!" Isak Lui sambil tetap memeluk boneka tersebut.

**Keesokan harinya.**

****

"_Let's the trial begin_." Ujar Lui.

Hasil dari persidangan itu sangat tidak adil, yang terdakwa yang seharusnya tidak bersalah malah diputuskan bersalah, sedangkan pihak penuntut yang sebenarnya salah dibenarkan... Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukan Lui selama ini. Setelah sidang itu Lui diberikan sejumlah uang yang tidak sedikit oleh clientnya. Berbulan-bulan berlalu, Lui telah menjadi orang kaya, memiliki rumah yang mewah, beberapa mobil dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hakim Hibiki, hari ini anda akan mengadili penjahat kelas berat, tolong kerja samanya ya." Ujar seorang pengacara sambil menjabat tangan Lui dan tentu saja menyelipkan beberapa uang kertas di tangan Lui.

"Tentu saja, anda pengacara penjahat itukan?" Tanya Lui.

"Betul sekali! Tolong kerja samanya ya." Ujar pengacara itu sambil berlalu pergi.

Tentu saja, seperti yang pengacara itu rencanakan, penjahat itu memenangkan persidangan itu dan dibuktikan bahwa ia tidak bersalah, padahal banyak saksi mata yang melihat ia membunuh beberapa keluarga dan membakar rumah keluarga yang ia bunuh itu. Beberapa hari setelah sidang itu berakhir, rumah penjahat itu telah menjadi abu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena warga yang marah dan membakar rumah yang bisa terbilang cukup mewah itu, dan naasnya penjahat itu telah ditemukan tak bernyawa di rumahnya.

Lui yang melihat berita ini ditayangkan televisi menjadi sedikit takut, kenapa? Tentu saja karena ia yang mengadili penjahat itu dan cepat atau lambat ia akan bernasib sama seperti penjahat itu.  
Benar saja, malamnya, pada saat ia baru berbaring di kasurnya yang berukuran king size itu, tercium bau terbakar dari arah dapurnya, dalam beberapa menit saja api sudah menyebar ke hampir seluruh bangian rumah itu. Lui sibuk menyelamatkan 'Ring' dan dirinya, tapi dewi fortuna sepertinya tidak memihaknya, sebuah balok kayu penyangga rumah itu jatuh dan menimpa kaki Lui. Lui berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari balok kayu itu, namun apa daya, ia sama sekali tak berdaya, setelah beberapa saat berjuang untuk melepaskan dirinya, tiba-tiba muncul dua sosok dari dalam kobaran api itu, siluet kedua manusia itu semakin jelas dan menampakan sesosok gadis dan seorang pemuda yang berambut _honey blonde._

"_Well, well_, ternyata nasibmu akhirnya seperti ini ya? Hakim yang agung, Hibiki Lui?" Tanya gadis yang berambut honey blonde itu sambil tersenyum sinis.

"B-bagaimana kalian bisa disini? Dan kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak terbakar? Apakah kalian bukan manusia?" Tanya lui ketakutan karena kedua sosok manusia atau setan yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"_Well, it's none of your business_." Ujar gadis itu dengan bahasa Inggris yang lancar.

"_Whatever_, tolong bebaskan aku dari balok kayu ini!" Seru Lui dengan wajah yang sudah sedikit terbakar oleh api di sekitarnya.

"Len.. Sekarang..." Seru gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"_O viri peccatoris procidit_..." Gumam pemuda yang bernama Len itu sambil menatap Lui dengan tatapan dinginnya yang sudah pasti membuat Lui menelan ludahnya karena diberikan pandangan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Lui bercahaya terang dengan cahaya yang berwarna kuning keemasan menyelimuti tubuhnya itu dan merubahnya menjadi sebuah coklat yang berbentuk koin dengan pembungkus coklat dari alumunium yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Dengan sigap pemuda yang bernama Len itu segera mengambilnya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Merepotkan..." Gumamnya sambil memasukan coklat yang baru di dapatnya ke dalam sebuah kotak coklat yang telah berisikan coklat berbentuk hati yang berwarna merah muda, coklat yang berbentuk bunga yang berwarna biru muda, dan juga sepasang coklat _yin_ dan _yang_ yang berwarna seperti warna coklat normalnya.

Keesokan paginya, rumah dari hakim terkenal, Hibiki Lui ditemukan hancur dan di sana terdapat sebuah boneka perempuan dengan ukuran yang serupa dengan manusia asli yang hangus terbakar. Yang tak mereka ketahui adalah dari mata boneka itu ada setetes air mata yang keluar dari boneka yang berambut _aqua _itu.

To be Continued

Me : Oke, saya tahu ini pendek banget sebnaget bangetnya (?) dan bahkan kurang dari 1000 kata, jadi wahai reader yang maha baik dan pengampun tolong jangan bunuh saya Q.Q

Runa : Yang mau bunuh dia, datang aja ke jalan. Xxxx, ditunggu kedatangan anda~

Me : *nelen ludah* Mulai sekarang saya akan berusaha update cepet, doakan saya semoga bisa yaa , dan maaf jika chap ini kependekan, ada banyak typo, dll w

Runa : Jangan lupa review, ya, para readers tercinta, segala macam kritikan dan saran diterima di sini, termasuk juga flame~~

Me : Saya juga mau bagi-bagi link buat nonton serial Seven Deadly Sins by Akuno-p/Mothy

Yang bagian awal (mungkin) :

Escape of Salmhofer the Witch : watch?v=36VycTp0pLg

Moonlit Bear : watch?v=BgL5xXH5zEM

Okizari Tsukiyosyou/ The Tale of moonlit Abandonmnet : watch?v=okwYMpwCY8Y

Chrono Story : watch?v=DX8-F-uuHKc

Story of Evil :

Daughter of Evil : watch?v=q46Osg9C4pA&list=PL55DE51A558648EEC

Servant of Evil : watch?v=NwnyPIbt1BA

Daughter of White : watch?v=8f0ljVok71U

TwiRight Prank : watch?v=8fhlgmKJ3pc

Regret Message / Message of Regret : watch?v=8fhlgmKJ3pc ( Gatau Official atau bukan)

Re_Birthday : watch?v=msXwQGNhKRw

The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka : watch?v=m8L75guzMn4

Gift From the Princess who Brought Sleep : watch?v=Ey6sSjLOy8Y

Judgement of Corruption : watch?v=SwPUz1bDVyk

Sekian dulu yaa, nanti di chap depan bakal saya kasih lagi X3

Maaf kalau misalnya video/PV di atas yang saya kasih linknya itu bukan official DX

Review dah di balas di PM masing-masing


	7. The Past

**The Mysterious Sins Collector**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya… Udah tahu? Yo wes XD**

"Nah, mulai saat ini tou-chan akan menjadi direktur perusahaan _Laurence_!" Ujar ayahnya senang kepada kedua anak itu.

"Eh? _Tou-chan_ jangan! _Tou-chan_ jangan pergi! Temani kita saja di rumah!" Seru Rin sambil menarik-narik baju ayahnya itu.

"Tenang saja Rin, kamu dan Len tidak akan sendirian di rumah, ibu baru kalian, Sweet Ann, akan menemani kalian di rumah." Ujar ayah mereka sambil mengusap kedua rambut anaknya itu.

"T-tapi..." Ucap Rin dengan matan yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ibu baru kalian tidaklah jahat kok! Lihatlah namanya terdapat kata _sweet_ yang artinya manis atau baik." Jelas ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Tou-chan_, tapi _tou-chan_ hati-hati ya, di jalan..." Ujar Rin dengan sedih.

"Ya, pasti!" Jawab ayah mereka dengan riang.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya _tou-chan_ kalian untuk berangkat kerja!~" Ujar Sweet Ann sambil mendorong tubuh Lucian pelan ke arah pintu.

"_Tou-chan_ pergi dulu, ya!" Ujar ayah mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah, Lucian telah pergi dengan mobil yang diberikan oleh Sweet Ann-

BLAM!

-Terdengar pintu rumah itu ditutup dengan keras.

"Nah, anak-anak, lebih baik kalian kerja untuk membersihkan rumah ini sekarang, aku akan pergi beberlanja dulu! Kalau tidak bersih, awas saja! Kalian tidak akan mendapat makanan selama satu hari!" Ujar Sweet Ann dengan nada mengancam setelah itu dia segera mengambil tasnya dan pergi keluar.

"Nee, Len, apakah kita harus membersihkan rumah seperti kata _kaa-chan_ baru kita?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah _innocent_nya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kamu bisakan?" Ujar Len sambil memberikan kain lap kepada Rin dan dirinya sedang memegang sapu yang tingginya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"Unn!" Jawab Rin dengan semangat.

"Kita jadikan ini perlombaan ya!" Seru Len sambil mengacungkan sapunya.

"Yang paling bersih, dia yang menang!" Lanjut Rin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, satu, dua, tiga.." Ujar Len.

"_START_!" Lanjut Rin sambil langsung berlari dan mengelap perabotan-perabotan rumah mereka.

Beberapa jam kemudian..

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Kau menang Rin.." Ujar Len yang saat itu masih berumur 7 tahun sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Hehe, pastinya!" Jawab Rin sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

**Krieett.. Braak!****  
****  
**  
Terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan kerasnya dan tampak seorang wanita yang berumur tiga puluh tahunan yang menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan yang bermerk.

"Wah, wah, kalian anak pintar ya, sedah melakukannya dengan baik, tapi, sayang sekali~ "

Wanita itu pun meletakan tas belanjaannya dan berjalan ke arah dapur, sembari membuka pintu lemari yang berisikan beberapa makanan kaleng, ia mengeluarkannya dan menjatuhkan semuanya ke lantai.

"Kalian harus membersihkan ini~" Ujar wanita itu sambil melangkah kembali ke arah tas belanjaannya dan pergi ke lantai dua, atau lebih tepatnya kamar kedua orang tua Rin dan Len.

"Bagaimana ini Len?.." Ujar Rin dengan wajah yang hampir menangis.

"Shh.. Tidak apa-apa Rin, kita pikirkan cara untuk menaruh semua itu kembali." Ujar Len sambil memunguti makanan-makanan kaleng itu dan berusaha untuk menaruhnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang putih dan mulus segera mengambil kaleng-kaleng itu dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah lagi dengan cukup kencang sehingga isinya berceceran kemana-mana..

"_Ara, ara_, lihat apa yang kau perbuat Len.." Ujar wanita itu dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Eh? _Kaa-san_? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Len dengan bingung.

**Krieet...**

Terdengar pintu terbuka dengan pelan.

"_Tadaima_.." Ujar sebuah suara yang tak lain milik Lucian.

Dengan cepat Sweet Ann berlari ke arah suaminya yang baru pulang itu dengan tangisan palsunya ia memeluk suaminya dengan erat.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Lucian sambil mencoba menenangkan Sweet Ann.

"M-mereka.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Saat aku pergi berbelanja.. Hiks.. Mereka menjatuhkan semua makanan kaleng sampai isinya berceceran.. Hiks.. A-aku rasa mereka membenciku.. Hiks.." Jawab Sweet Ann sambil terus menangis.

"Rin! Len! _Tou-chan_ tahu kalau kalian tidak menyukai ibu baru kalian, tapi! Jangan sampai membuatnya menangis begitu!" Seru Lucian dengan nada yang meninggi.

"T-tapi.." Bela Rin dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang ke kamar kalian dan renungkan semuanya!" Seru Lucian sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar Rin dan Len.

Mau tak mau kedua anak kembar itupun pergi ke kamar mereka, yang tidak Lucian ketahui, Sweet Ann sedang tersenyum dengan liciknya..

"Hyaa!" Seru gadis yang berambut _honey blonde_ seraya duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"_Nee-chan_? _Nee-chan_ kenapa?.." Tanya pemuda yang berambut _honey blonde_ yang diikat menjadi _pony tai_l yang berantakan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk Len.." Jawab gadis itu sambil merapikan gaun tidurnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Rin.. Semoga mimpi indah.." Ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari kamar gadis yang bernama Rin itu.

Sepeningal pemuda itu Rin hanya duduk terdiam, otaknya tidak mau berkompromi dan masih melanjutkan penggalan-penggalan ingatan yang kembali menghantui otaknya layaknya sebuah video yang rusak.

**-flashback-****  
**

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu sejak Lucian dan Sweet Ann menikah, setiap hari Sweet Ann selalu membuat Rin dan Len dibenci oleh Lucian... Mungkin kisah mereka lebih menyedihkan daripada kisah cinderella yang kalian sering dengar.. Apalagi yang Rin dan Len tidak pernah alami? Dikurung di kamar untuk seharian? Mereka pernah mengalaminya. Tidak diberi makan selama tiga hari? Pernah! Malah sering! Bahkan mereka sampai dibenci oleh ayah kandung mereka sendiri, kurang apa coba? Tanpa terasa mereka telah menginjak usia 14 tahun dan mereka tidak di sekolahkan lagi oleh orang tua mereka berdua.. Ironis huh?

"Rinn~ Lennn~ kesini! Hik.. Hik!" Panggil Lucian yang sedang mabuk

"Y-ya _o-otou-chan_?.." Tanya Rin dengan takut-takut dan Len yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Lucian melempar botol bir yang diminumnya ke arah Rin.

"Ahahahahaha! Rasakan itu! Hik.. Hik.." Tawa Lucian dengan senangnya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikss.." Isak Rin sambil menutupi mukanya dan badannya yang terluka akibat pecahan kaca botol tersebut.

"Lucian kau brengsek!" Seru Len dengan marahnya, ya, setelah ditipu oleh Sweet Ann, Lucian menjadi membenci Rin dan Len, tentu saja si kembar ini membenci dia juga.

Bahkan Len yang notabenenya seorang pemuda yang ramah, baik dan penuh hormat, memanggil Lucian tanpa embel-embel _tou-san_ ataupun _tou-chan_.

Kalian bertanya-tanya dimana Sweet Ann? Oh, dia sedang pergi berbelanja seperti biasa.

"Hoo, kau berani melawanku ya?!" Seru Lucian dengan lantangnya.

"Meskipun kau ayah kandungku.. Aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu! Enyahlah!" Seru Len sambil menunjuk Lucian.

"Apa?! Sudah mau mati ya?!" Bentak Lucian dan mengambil pecahan beling dari botol yang ia minum itu serta beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Lucianpun berjalan menuju Len, Len yang ketakutan melihat ayahnya memegang pecahan beling itupun mundur selangkah demi selangkah, namun naas, ia menabrak dinding.

"Mati kau anak sialan!" Seru Lucian yang kemudian menusuk Len berkali-kali dengan beling itu.

Sementara Rin hanya bisa menatap Len dan Lucian dengan horor dan menangis terisak-isak. Setelah Lucian puas dengan 'hasil karyanya' ia pergi kembali ke sofa yang didudukinya dan meninggalkan Len yang terkulai lemas di lantai yang sudah dibanjiri oleh darah milik Len sendiri.

"R-rin.." Panggil Len dengan lirih.

Dengan cepat Rin berlari ke arah Len sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

"M-maafkan a-aku.." Ujar Len yang kemudian menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya..

"LENN!" Jerit Rin histeris.

"Huahahaha! Rasakan itu anak sialan!" Tawa Lucian tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun.

"Kau.. Kau... Kau ayah kami tapi tega membunuh anak kandungmu sendiri?!" Seru Rin sambil mengambil pecahan dari botol bir itu dan berlari ke arah Lucian.

"Beraninya kau membunuh Len! Kau Iblis! Iblis!" Seru Rin sambil menusuk-nusuk Lucian yang sudah sangat mabuk itu.

"Anak kurang ajar!" Ujar Lucian sambil menjambak rambut Rin dan menendang perutnya.

"Ughh..." Rintih Rin, darah segar segera mengalir dari mulutnya itu.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu!" Seru Lucian sambil terus menendang perut milik Rin.

"L-len.. Maafkan aku.." Ujar Rin lirih sambil perlahan-lahan menutup matanya sementara Lucian terus menendang, memukul dan menjambak rambutnya.

.

.

.

Semua menjadi gelap dan ketika Rin tersadar, yang ia dapati hanyalah ruang kehampaan yang berwarna putih.

"Aku dimana?..." Rin terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengubah posisinya tadi menjadi duduk.

Lalu Rin mengamati tubuhnya, baju yang dipakainya di rumah tadi kini berubah menjadi sebuah _sun dress_ yang bewarna putih bersih dan luka-luka ditubuhnya pun lenyap tak berbekas.

"Selamat siang nona muda." Sapa seorang anak yang berumur sekitar 13 tahunan dan memakai perban di mata kirinya, tampak dua sayap kehitaman yang merentang lebar dari punggungnya yang kecil itu, ia memakai sebuah kemeja putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam, rambutnya yang berwarna golden yellow itu tampak berantakan.

"Siapa kau?.." Tanya Rin.

"Perkenalkan, aku Oliver..." Jawab pemuda itu sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Ini?.. Oh.. Perbatasan antara surga dan neraka.." Jawab Oliver lagi.

"Apa?! Aku masih belum mau meninggal! Aku masih harus membalaskan dendamku ke Lucian dan Sweet Ann!" Seru Rin dengan penuh amarah.

"Ya, ya aku tahu, oleh karena itu aku akan menolongmu.. Tapi..." Ujar Oliver yang sengaja ia potong.

"Tapi?" Ulang Rin dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Tapi kau harus membuat perjanjian denganku.. Yaitu dengan mengumpulkan _seven deadly sins_ dan mengubahnya menjadi coklat." Jawab Oliver sambil tersenyum.. Senyuman licik... Yang ia sembunyikan dengan sangat baik.

"Baiklah! Tapi jika aku berhasil mengumpulkan _seven deadly sins_ itu, kau harus janji akan menghidupkan kembali _kaa-san_ ku!" Ujar Rin dengan semangat.

"Deal.. Nah, selama itu kau tidak akan bisa dibunuh maupun tumbuh tua, dengan kata lain kau akan immortal, dan selama itu aku akan memakai tubuh adikmu untuk membantumu mengubah seven deadly sins itu menjadi coklat... Tapi.. Jika semuanya telah selesai, jiwamu akan terikat di neraka.." Jelas Oliver panjang lebar sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, bagaimana dengan nyawa Len?" Tanya Rin.

"Tenang saja, dia aman di surga..." Jawab Oliver dengan datar.

"Bukankah sudah waktunya kau untuk membalaskan dendammu?" Tanya Oliver lagi.

"Ya.." Jawab Rin.

Tak lama kemudian, tampak kediaman Lucian terbakar oleh api yang menyala-nyala.

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" Jerit Sweet Ann yang tengah tertimpa balok-balok kayu yang jatuh.

"Ah, rupanya kau sudah pulang.. Bagaimana acara belanjamu?.. Menyenangkan bukan?" Ujar seorang gadis yang berambut honey blonde sebahu sambil berdiri di depan wanita malang yang hampir terpanggang hidup-hidup itu.

"R-rin?" Tanyanya horor sambil menatap tubuh gadis itu yang penuh dengan darah akibat perbuatan Lucian tadi.

"Ya, ini aku, Ann, bagaimana rasanya mengalami hal ini? Menyakitkan bukan?" Tanya Rin dengan senyum sinisnya.. Rupanya kebencian telah menelan Rin..

"K-kau! Kau yang melakukan ini?! Dasar! Kau dan Lily tidak ada bedanya!" Jerit wanita itu.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban, tapi yang jelas, Rin tengah melihat Sweet Ann dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Kalau saja wanita itu tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.. Lucian dari dulu sudah menjadi milikku!" Seru Sweet Ann dengan marahnya.

"Jadi kau yang menabrak _Kaa-chan_ dulu?..." Tanya Rin dengan nada yang mengintimidasi tapi jelas tersembunyi kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Bukan, tapi baguslah ada yang menabraknya, sehingga aku bisa menikahi Lucian!" Jawab Sweet Ann dengan bangganya tanpa sadar bahwa mungkin itu kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Oh, baiklah, selamat tinggal.. Semoga perjalananmu ke nereka menyenangkan." Ujar Rin sambil berjalan pergi dan tepat saat itu sebuah balok kayu penyangga atap rumah jatuh menimpa kepala Sweet Ann dengan tepat yang membuatnya tewas seketika.

'Sekarang.. Dimana Lucian brengsek itu?' Pikir Rin sambil terus mencari Lucian.

"Tolong! Tolong!" Seru sebuah suara dengan putus asa.

"Ternyata kau disana." Gumam Rin sambil melangkah ke asal suara itu.

Sementara Oliver yang telah merasuki tubuh Len itu sedang berada di luar rumah itu, tepatnya duduk di salah satu cabang pohon sambil tersenyum puas dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Indahnya.." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum puas.

**-flashback off-**

"Sebaiknya aku kembali tidur.." Ujar Rin seraya masuk kedalam selimutnya yang nyaman itu dan berbaring kembali.

"Len.. Aku rindu padamu.." Isak Rin dengan diam..

Sementara itu, di suatu ruangan tampak Len tengah tersenyum puas

"Hanya tiga lagi.. Dan semuanya akan berakhir..." Gumamnya dengan seringaian yang kejam.

**To be Continued**

**Me : Maaaff! Saya baru bisa update sekarang, sekolah lagi banyak tugas dll DX Maafkan saya readers tercinta saya DX Dan sialnya Microsoft word saya rusak….. jadi ya, ga bisa update cepet.. Maafkan sayaaa**

**Reader : Gak, pergi kau author yang lama updatenya.**

**Me : Nuoooo#stop**

**Me : Baiklah, para readers yang mau ngeriview silahkan, telah tersedia di kota dibawah sana, see you next chappie~**

**SeeU : Byee!**


End file.
